Eleven patients with an unusual form of left ventricular outflow obstruction, in which the characteristic anatomic finding is diffuse tubular narrowing of the outflow tract, were evaluated. Such patients with tunnel subaortic stenosis should be distinguished from other patients with left ventricular outflow obstruction because of the ineffectiveness of operation in this condition.